Naruko's Tangled
by animevampire17
Summary: Rapunzel just took a whole new turn into the world of anime. Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto! All credit of the plot idea goes to Disney and sasunarulove89 for requesting it as a SasuXNaru fanfic. NO FLAMES! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

# Naruko's Tangled #  
Many moons ago, a small flame from upon the sun fell onto Earth. From that flame grew a golden flower that granted its wielder a wish when sang to. Some used its power to satisfy their greed. One old lady in specific hid the flow from others to keep its power for herself. For centuries, the woman used the flower in order to keep herself young and vibrant.

Now, Queen Kushina was ill and the guard were ready to tear the world apart in search for the flower. Unknowingly uncovering the flower, the old lady watched in dismay as the knights of the palace left with her flower. After mixing it into a drink, the queen drank the flower and got better. Later, giving birth to a beautiful Princess with golden hair and aqua eyes named Naruko.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Kushina asked, leaning against her husband while the newborn child drifted off to sleep.

"Just like you," King Minato replied. The queen smiled, and the two headed of to their room for sleep. As the King and Queen slept, the old lady who had used the flowers power had snuck into the palace.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clocks reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." The crone sang and the sleeping Princess's hair glowed. After cutting a mere piece if her hair, the old lady realized that she was left with no other option but to take the infant. She raised the girl as her own and hid her away in a tall tower, where she lived with her new "mother."

"Akamaru!" Naruko sang as she ran through the tower. Akamaru was a little white puppy and Naruko's only best friend. Mother hated him, but she would rather Naruko have him than leave the tower. "I'm going to find you!" Naruko said as she skipped around, her seventy feet long blonde hair dragging behind her. A soft yelp sounded behind the curtain and Naruko smirked, averting her aqua eyes to a different location. "So it seems he's not in here. Trully, what a shame." She faked and walked away. Akamaru wagged his tail in victory when out of the blue, golden hair wrapped around him and lifted him up. "You suck at hiding," was all Naruko said as she released the puppy and let him fall into her waiting arms.

On the other hand, Raven was running from the palace with Gaara and Neji at his side. The trio had just stolen the princess's tiara from the palace and had to escape from the guards. The guards at the palace were persistant and wold stop at nothing to catch their target.

"When this is over, I'm going to buy my own science lab." Raven said and Gaara smirked.

"To study what? Idiot palace guards?" He joked and Raven chuckled.

"I'll disect them, too." He stated and Neji joined in with a laugh.

"I would be more that happy to assist you in cutting them open, but I'll do x-rays too." He suggested. All three laughed and jumped onto some trees for cover. "Raven, go. We'll seperate here and meet up at the hideout." Neji ordered. Raven looked at him, tightened his grip on the tiara, and left.

"Can we trust him?" Gaara questioned.

"We have no other choice," Neji said with a sigh. Gaara nodded and the two split up. Raven kept running as the guards chased him, the captain being one of them.

"Raven!" The guard screamed and Raven chuckled and picked up the pace.

"Naruko, let down your hair!" Mother called from below the tower as Naruko finished her drawing of the lanterns.

"Coming, mother." Said the blonde as she dropped her hair from above. The girl winced as her mother pulled on the hair to climb up and get to the top.

"What took you so long?" Mother question, exhausted. Naruko shrugged and wrapped her hair around a pole and made a swing. "A shrug is no answer, Naruko." Mother scold and Naruko frowned.

"I was only drawing. There isn't much else to do in this stupid tower." She grumbled and mother sighed.

"I know that you hate being trapped here, Naruko, but this is for your own protection. The outside world is a horrible place that would eat you full on sight." Mother said and Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Mother, do you know what tomorrow is?" Naruko asked and mother shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't. What's so important about tomorrow? Its a day like any other." She hissed.

"Mother, its my eighteenth birthday." Naruko declared as she swung herself back and forth on her hair.

"Impossible. You just turned fifteen, so how can you be eighteen?" Mother countered and Naruko gawked at her.

"I turned fiftee three years ago!" Naruko screamed. "If you ever want to make this up to me, then now is the time. Take me to see the lights that fly in the sky every year on my birthday." She bargained and mother gaspes.

"No, Naruko. You will never leave this tower!" Mother barked and Naruko clenched her fist.

"Fine, then get me the paint that you had got me once when I six." She requested and mother sighed.

"That is a three day long trip and I can't leave you for that long!" Mother argued. Naruko frowned.

"Would you rather I leave?" She blackmailed and mother sighed.

"Fine, I will go. Get me a basket ready while I change." She said and left. Naruko sighed and quickly fixed up a basket with snack and other stuff that mother would need for the trip.

"Goodbye, mother." Naruko whispered as she lowered her mother down and watched her leave. "You can come out from hiding, Akamaru. We're alone." Naruko stated as she sat down on the window bed and fell asleep with the puppy on her lap.

Raven, on the other hand, was trying to escape from the palace horse, Kyuubi. Kyuubi was a white horse with a crimson sachel and scarlet highlights in his white hair that blended in with his scarlet eyes.

"Damn! Why don't you just go away?" Raven shouted as he ran through the trees. Kyuubi glared and picked up the pace. After ten minutes, Raven finally lost sight of him and ran through a tunnel thay lead to an open meadow with a tall tower in the center. "Nice," Raven admired, then ran and started climbing it when he heard leaves rustling. Once he finally reached the top, he climbed in through the balcony window and let out a sigh of relief, when something suddenly hit him behind the head and knocked him inconsious... 


	2. Chapter 2

# Naruko's Tangled #  
Akamaru climbed onto Raven's lapped and sniffed him a bit. As for Naruko, she was admiring Raven's features while sitting on a chair with her silver iron pan in hand. It was when she was staring at him that she notices the diamond tiara that he held. Out of curiosity, she grabbed it and got up and turned to look in the mirror. She tried it as a bracelet first, but it was much to big. After staring at it for a moment, she slowly placed it on her head and smiled at her reflection. It was as if the tiara had been made for her, but it wasn't her, so she hid it and went back to admiring Raven from a distance.

"Isn't he beautiful, Akamaru?" Naruko asked and the puppy shook his head. "Don't be like that. You know he is. Still, we can't trust him. He's probably here for the same thing as everyone else: my hair." Naruko stated as she looked at the golden hair that was wrapped around the man to keep him restrained. "Akamaru, wake him up." Naruko ordered and the puppy bit hard onto Raven's ear, causing him to scream and knock the dog off the chair. "Who are you?" Naruko asked, concealing herself in the shadows.

"My name is Raven. Who are you and why am I wrapped up in hair?" Raven asked as he struggled.

"Shut up. Your the captures one, so I ask the questions here. Besidea, struggling is futile, so give up." Naruko announced as she stepped out onto the light, her aqua eyes dazzling in the light of the sun that illuminated through the balcony window. Raven froze and gawked at the stunning blonde before him. "How did you find me?" Naruko asked as she came face-to-face with Raven.

"Find you? There must be some misunderstanding. I wasn't looking for you." Raven defended.

"Ha! Yea, right, like I believe that. So, what do you plan to do with my hair? Cut it?" Naruko questioned Raven arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, yea. Listen, baby fa-," Raven stated.

"My name is Naruko." Naruko cut him off and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't give a damn abour your crazy long hair. I simply want to get out of it." Raven hissed as he struggled and Naruko cocked her head.

"Your not kidding. You really aren't here for my hair, are you?" Naruko said and Raven grimaced.

"I just said that," he snapped and Naruko hit his arm with her pan. "Ouch!" He whined and she shrugged and walked off with Akamaru.

"Akamaru, I'm going to use this guy to my advantage." Naruko whispered with a smirk and the dog flashed his K9s in delight.

"Yo, Naru! Did you see my tiara?" Raven asked and Naruko looked back at him with confused eyes. Raven couldn't help but get lost in her innocent aqua eyes.

"What did you call me?" Naruko asked and Raven smiled.

"I called you Naru, but I also askes you a question that I would love for you to answer. Have you seen the tiara that I had with me? I need it." Raven stated and Naruko giggled with a nod. "Really? Great! Where is it?" Raven asked and Naruko smirked.

"I hid it deep within the walls of this tower. So deep that you will never find it without my help. Raven, I won't return your tiara until you do something for me in return." Naruko bargained.

"Blackmail," Raven sneered and Naruko walked over to him.

"Yes, and you have to do as I ask, because trust me when I say that you can tear this tower brick by brick, but you will never find you precious tiara." Naruko growles.

"What do you want from me?" Raven asked and Naruko spun his chair around, so that he could see her art.

"I want you to go to take me to see those things that float in the sky while releasing a dazzling light." Naruko explained and Raven looked back at her. Naruko's eyes were soft as she looked up at her drawing.

"You really want to see the lanterns, don't you?" Raven asked and Naruko looked at him with a smile.

"Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars." She said and Raven chuckled.

"Of course they aren't stars, silly girl. Stars are smaller and far into space, while lanters reside on Earth and are bigger in size." Raven explained and Naruko giggled, causing Raven to smile at Naruko's beauty. "So, I just have to take you to see the lanterns then bring you back? That's all, so I could get my tiara back?" Raven questioned and Naruko looked from him to the mural on her wall.

"Yea, that is all. I've been dieing to see the lanterns my entire life, so I would give anything." Naruko explained and Raven sighed. Naruko loked at him and smiled as she began to unwrap her hair. Raven let out a sigh of relief as he got up and stretched, then looked at Naruko.

"I guess I have no choice, but to take you to see the lanterns at the palace. Still, I must warn you, that the palace and I aren't exactly on good terms at the moment." Raven said and Naruko looked at him in shock.

"Are you really going to take me, Raven? No lie?" Naruko questioned and Raven chuckled.

"No lie," he assured her. Naruko squealed in delight and hugged Raven as a form of gratitude. A hug that he was more than happy to return... 


End file.
